1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of computer system architecture and more specifically, but not exclusively, to a data exchange architecture using optical links.
2. Background Information
Computer systems include various devices that exchange data. Some devices, such as displays, consume large amounts of data. Modern computer systems also exchange information with other systems using wireless connections.
Components in today's computer systems are often connected using metal wiring, such as copper. However, metal interconnects may suffer from electromagnetic interference as well as cause interference in other metal interconnects. Metal interconnects have limited data rates and dissipate energy that affects the performance of a machine. Further, metal interconnects fed through the hinge of a notebook computer, or other similar devices, are susceptible to physical failure due to repeated folding, sliding, or twisting. Also, metal interconnects contribute to the weight of notebook computers.